


【率宽】告白

by peanutbbutter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbbutter/pseuds/peanutbbutter
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 9





	【率宽】告白

崔韩率是个万人迷，字面上的意思。  
崔韩率是个gay，是218寝室内人人都知道的事实。

当初室友调侃他这个大帅哥为什么收到那么多告白却不为所动，至少应该要找人试试的时候，崔韩率平静的像是在回答别人的事：“我不喜欢女生啊。”  
其他室友心照不宣的没再提这件事，只有夫胜宽悄悄红了脸。

“出来，老地方见。”

即使是特殊铃声的响起，夫胜宽也没那么多想要点开查看信息的欲望。他最近在为了结课作业一个头两个大，课任老师要求高不说，自己摊上的组员也不那么给力。再说，那人平白无故联系自己，——果然，夫胜宽翻了个白眼，崔韩率只会想要和他做那种事而已。

夫胜宽在进入大学前就认识崔韩率，单方面的。进入大学成为室友后就自然而然发展成为了喜欢，他偶然间看过他的演出，小小的舞台上是闪耀的崔Vernon，台下的人们扬起双手，为他的一举一动牵动欢呼。

或许他该在崔韩率坦白的那段日子里就告白的，而不是背着人偷偷的打手枪。那么他们之间至少就不会发展成现在这样不清不楚的关系。

那天本是公休日，住在本市的室友自然都是回了家，崔韩率是因为当天的表演，如无意外他们团队一定会出去聚餐，至少之前的每一次都是这样。他早早地结束好当天课业，洗完澡出来锁好寝室门，只留一个小灯，他点开电脑里已经下载好的某GV，还有从手机里导入的崔韩率的照片。影像里的画面一帧帧播放，昏暗的灯光与恰到好处的声响，随着男优的阵阵喘息，夫胜宽也渐入佳境。

如果没有门外钥匙转动的声音与敲门声音的话。

“你在做什么啊？”言外之意为什么要锁门，又为什么开门这么慢。崔韩率的妆发还没有卸，一次性喷染的银白发色惊为天人，浓郁的舞台妆容不显一丝阴柔，深邃的眼窝与稍浅的瞳仁在吸引人驻足。

“呃…准，准备去洗澡。”闭塞空间内的腥膻气味冲得夫胜宽舌头差点打结，忽略掉他红彤彤的脸颊，他转过身走去阳台开大窗户，接着拿洗漱用品转进浴室。 

所以在夫胜宽从浴室出来后被问你为什么有我演出的照片也理所应当。 

平时的小机灵模样全然不见，一瞬间脑子里只有崔韩率三个字的夫胜宽眼神躲闪着回应，说：不过是觉得在舞台上的你很帅于是去看了几次演出，同样的因为觉得很帅所以留了照片。谁知道崔韩率铁了心要知道答案一样的把夫胜宽脑袋板正，面向自己，“胜宽其实喜欢我对吧？” 

“诶？” 

“我都看到了。”

“诶？？”胜宽还在内心抱有一丝期望，想也许是在台下看到了作为观众的我还是什么，接着就听到了对方的，“刚刚。”

“在你进去浴室的时候，我看了你的电脑。没有争取过你的同意我道歉，但是胜宽在我不知情的情况下把我当做工具人。”他的手摸向了夫胜宽的下面，“要不要道歉呢？”

夫胜宽大脑再次当机，他吓得急往后退，一边捂着自己的下体一边说着对不起对不起。  
奈何后面真的没什么路可以退，崔韩率凑近夫胜宽，拉过他的手，扶住他的肩，盯着对方因为惊讶而更圆的双眼，“要做吗？”

夫胜宽在哭，在崔韩率进入他的时候。即使崔韩率前戏很细致也很温柔，但说到底手指依然比不上那个东西。夫胜宽感觉涨得要命，又更加紧张，他觉得对方每动一下都是煎熬。崔韩率也好不到哪去，他一边安慰他说放轻松一边抚慰他的前面，“你太紧了。”

“很痛吗？”

夫胜宽疲软的性器在对方的抚慰下逐渐恢复硬挺，对方手上的薄茧划过马眼，接着上下撸动，对于身下的动作对方也轻柔了许多。“还…哈还好，我只是泪点低，不是真的想哭…呜。”他脸埋进枕头，不想让对方听到他的哭声，也想抑住呻吟。

崔韩率太温柔了，最后他十指扣着夫胜宽的十指，俯下身去亲吻他的脖颈。事后扶着他清洗身体，抱着他睡觉，转天捧着不知道哪里变来的粥一口又一口的喂：“对不起，不知道你是第一次，下次我会轻一点的…”

所以夫胜宽认为他们是在谈恋爱也是理所当然。

可后来的某一个下午，夫胜宽已经吃完了两根甜筒，——有一根本来是要留给崔韩率的，可是甜筒化的太快了。本来他以为吃掉一根对方就会来，可到了最后，不只是甜筒，爆米花都互相粘在一起变得软趴趴。对方依旧没有来。

不是没有打过电话，只是事后对方轻描淡写地说：因为在排练所以把手机切成静音了，不过你什么时候约我出去看电影了？你不会等了我很久吧？

“哈…，也没有很久啦，我又不是傻瓜。”只是自那起，夫胜宽知道，他想要的和崔韩率想要的不一样。他不敢去质问，他怕得到的回答是：我们难道不是各取所需吗？

他们只是没完没了的做爱，室友不在的日子就在寝室做，室友在的话那就出去做。偶尔在崔韩率表演的后台卫生间，偶尔在没人的夫胜宽的社团活动室，更多的是在学校外面的小旅馆。 

崔韩率说的老地方就是那里。

夫胜宽已经成熟了，各方面的。他现在虽然还会红着眼睛，但是已经不太会哭，床事上也越来越大胆，他会坐在崔韩率的腰胯上，下面含着对方的东西，腰肢随着对方的进出有节律地摆动，在崔韩率揉搓他屁股的时候还会俯下身去索吻。他想要的崔韩率都会给，但是他也知道有的东西崔韩率不会给，也给不了。

夫胜宽几乎是被扯进了房间，对方按着他要他跪下去，面前就是崔韩率的裤链。安静的空间里只发出一点声响都会被扩大，崔韩率拉开拉链褪下内裤，性器就迫不及待的逃出来。他扶着夫胜宽的后脑，夫胜宽也自觉双手捧住他的东西。

“不口出来不许起来。”

于是夫胜宽卖力的讨好，双手虔诚的捧，沟壑细微的舔着，连下面的囊袋也不放过。

“呃嗯…，你好厉害，胜宽…”

夫胜宽也不是一开始就这么厉害，更不是什么天赋异禀。一开始只是含进性器的头部都塞得他满满当当，惹的他干呕，何况后面还有个那么长的柱体，下面也是每次初始都学不会放松，又干又紧，弄的两人都不舒服。奈何崔韩率好一个不抛弃不放弃学到淋漓尽致，不要夫胜宽不行似的，只是一次又一次的和他做爱。

夫胜宽得到夸奖便更加用力，他一口气吞进去大半截，模仿性交的动作大幅度吞吐。崔韩率却突然把他拉起来推到床上，不等人反应便压上去，手伸到前面扒下他的裤子露出臀瓣，崔韩率就顺着他的臀缝抚摸那处褶皱。

“嘶——，我又不会逃走，这么着急干嘛？”夫胜宽不满的喊到，他不喜欢这么粗鲁。

崔韩率没有吭声，但是动作确实慢了些，他脱下夫胜宽的下半身衣物，让他弓起腿撅着屁股跪趴在床上，双手把臀肉向两边分开，接着把头低下去——

“不要，好脏…” 

“清洗过了。”崔韩率肯定的语气，“而且，你扩张过了吗？放松了。” 

回答他的是对方殷红的耳尖。  
“胜宽越来越聪明了。”崔韩率俯下身去亲吻他的耳朵，“胜宽的全部我都喜欢。”

又来了，夫胜宽心里想，男人的嘴骗人的鬼。何况是床上的男人的鬼话。对方显然不止一次诉说过爱恋，可是下了床又怎么样呢。

崔韩率拿过润滑油顺着对方的臀缝往下倒，一些顺着腿根流至床单，一些被崔韩率揉搓着，最后滑进夫胜宽的后穴。他又把夫胜宽翻正过来，体贴的在人腰下放了块枕头。他双手攥住夫胜宽的脚踝使其双腿呈M形状大开，他腰胯凑近了夫胜宽的腿根。“胜宽，让我进去。”

“别废话了，快点进来…啊…”

还是有一点点痛，但是可以忍受。和往常不一样的，崔韩率不再横冲直撞的像个毛头小子只管进进出出。他缓慢又深刻的前进，就像他们之间的第一次那样，不过第一次是因为夫胜宽真的很痛，这一次是为了什么。

“喂，你不行了吗？要不要换我来？嗯啊——”忽然崔韩率顶到一个点，夫胜宽骤然间转了音调，屁股却不自觉抬高迎合了起来。崔韩率挤开对方臀瓣间更加往那点撞去。

“慢点——，我说真的，慢点…，韩率…”夫胜宽只有在这种时候会叫他的名字，祈求他的时候。可这时崔韩率没那么君子，他确认了几下位置，——在得到对方潮红的双眼和无法抑制的呻吟后，大肆进出起来。

夫胜宽开始用双手去推崔韩率的身体，又怎么可能推得动。对方一把扣住他的双手举至头顶，这下甚至连两片唇瓣都被含住了。

身下恰到位置的撞击再加上深吻，夫胜宽缺氧加重，五官观感放大，一瞬间竟有种濒死的恐惧感。好在崔韩率适时松开唇瓣，夫胜宽气还没喘匀就继续祈求：“慢一点，韩率…，求你了…”

对方好像没有听进去，只是直起身子，双手掰着对方的大腿根，继续用同一方向的进出着。期间夫胜宽想要抚慰自己前方的手也被拍开，他扁着嘴哭花了脸说韩率你摸摸我好不好，对方也全当做没听到。

这时夫胜宽才明白对方想要什么，对未知的恐惧越来越甚，想要高潮的点也越来越甚，他最终在前端未经任何抚慰的情况下射了出来，又多又浓。后穴的绞紧痉挛令崔韩率应付不能，随着逐渐加大的喘息，几下冲撞后他悉数射进夫胜宽的里面。

高潮后倒是没有急着退出来，他黏黏糊糊的趴在夫胜宽身上，才想起还有前戏似的，一会亲他的肚脐乳首，一会亲他的脖颈和耳朵。最后他说：“我们在一起吧。”

夫胜宽当然不再是以前的单纯小孩，他想都不想，揉揉颈侧对方的头发，“我们不是已经在一起了吗？”

“我爱你，胜宽啊，我们明天去看电影吧？”

夫胜宽这次放声哭了起来。


End file.
